


fanart: Badass!team

by AstridV



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for kristen999's excellent action-adventure The Sting. (Summary: The team has to go undercover to root out the latest threat to Pegasus: a drug dealer trafficking the Wraith enzyme. Who’s going to con who? And most importantly, who has the coolest costume?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart: Badass!team

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10736) by kristen999. 




End file.
